


Hope

by Kuoyupapa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuoyupapa/pseuds/Kuoyupapa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus disappeared for a long time. When he came back, there is another surprise came with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interburstgap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/gifts).



> So I did it! I translated one of my works into English! Thanks so much for these people helped me to correct my grammar mistakes. My English is a mess I'm so sorry about that.  
> For Chinese readers, the original fiction is on Chapter 2.

It had been a long time since any new life was born.

The war destroyed everything. The planet, the environment, and the will of soldiers were all gone. This endless battle milked Cybertron dry, and the dead planet was unable to carry new sparks for a very long time. Even the youngest warrior among them was older than this million years war. It seems the Cybertron civilization was facing a dead end.

Sometimes, Ratchet missed the feeling of treating sparklings. In the past, a large jar of energon candies that sat in his office was necessary to calm these noisy sparklings. Now numerous analgesic and tranquilizers replaced the candy jar. Instead of giving candies, he had to inject a massive amount of tranquilizer into his patients in order to lock these soldiers’ systems and, sometimes, this is the only thing he can do for them before they died.

Ratchet desired to see a sparkling. He desired to see the future of Cybertron, but not in this way.

Optimus Prime, who disappeared for a long time, rushed into the base. He smelled like fresh oil and wonderful detergent, and his painting job was so shiny that not even a light scratch could be found. The Prime braked himself in the presence of the other’s cheers, and transformed from a truck into a Cybertronian.

Ratchet inhaled in shock. Optimus fell on the shoulder of Bulkhead, optics dimmed. His shiny breastplate slightly opened, and...

“Wheeljack, prepare the medical berth.” Ratchet grabbed Prime decisively, “Bulkhead, Bumblebee, go to patrol and make sure there are no cons near our base. Ultra Magnus,” he looked at the second commander, who had the similar body structure, “Please stay, sir.”

Ratchet helped the red and blue mech laid on his back. Now everyone could see the difference under Prime’s breastplate. Covered by the golden Matrix of Leadership, there is a small but independent beating spark sticking beside Prime’s own spark.

“Ratchet...” his leader, his old friend beckoned his name and griped his arm tightly, ”Don’t...”

“Understood.” Ratchet nodded, another hand turned on the equipment prepared by Wheeljack, “There is nothing to worry about.”

***

The spark separation surgery was successful. Although the painful roar of Optimus shook the base, Ratchet still took the new spark out smoothly from Ultra Magnus’ body structure.

“I thought maybe you will let Prime offline first,” Wheeljack whispered after the surgery, “It sounds so hurt...Smokescreen is too scared to even transform.”

“Useless.” Ratchet said coldly, hands dipped into cleaning oil, “If he had seen how death had been hunting us, he would not be scared by this kitty call.”

Wheeljack shrugged, “You are too severe, doc.” He patted Ratchet amicably, “After all Prime is...different.”

Prime is no different than the others. Ratchet thought bitterly. Even a great leader like Optimus Prime has his own sorrow.

The love of Prime cannot be divided equally among everyone.

***

Optimus offlined in two solar cycles. During this time, Ultra Magnus designed a frame for the new spark. Wheeljack had an argument with him, but Maguns didn’t even bother to change.

“The Autobots have a lack of air support,” The second commander explained, “I believe an aircraft will help us in the war.”

“Seriously, air support?!” Wheeljack complained indignantly to Ratchet, “The new spark is barely a Cybertronian!”

No one mentioned how this new spark was created. No one even asked what happened when Optimus disappeared. This silver-blue spark was placed in a spark cabin, which linked it to a mass of systems and soaked in nutrient liquid. Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Arcee were all interested in their new partner. They spent all of their free time strolling around the spark cabin, giggling to each other until Ratchet waved them away.

In the afternoon of the third solar cycle, Optimus’ optics finally lit up.

The truck groaned, optics twinkling confusedly. He held the hand Ratchet passed to him, and put his forehead on it.

“It hurts.” Prime’s voice was gentle and soft. Since Optimus took the Matrix of Leadership, Ratchet had never heard him speak like this. The doctor looked around warily, making sure no one noticed what was happening here. “You know, no matter how much energon you bring to me, I’ll not drink them,” Doctor’s friend talked to somebody who was not Ratchet, “Unless you release me or agree to join us, join the Autobot...”

Ratchet decided that Optimus had said enough. Before anybody could come close, he leaned down and patted Optimus’ face, allowing the red and blue mech to look straight at him. “It’s me, Optimus, it’s Ratchet. You’re safe now.”

Optimus Prime's optics widened. It seems he used few seconds to adjust to his identification program because his mask-less face showed some unknown emotion during this time. However, when he finally started to speak again, the Prime that Ratchet was familiar with for millions of years was back.

“Ratchet,” Optimus nodded to him, and scanned around. Although he was still weak, the Prime insisted that he had to leave his berth.

“At least drink this cube of light grade first,” Ratchet said angrily, as he helped his friend to stand on the ground. He had found an abnormal situation during the surgery. The protoform and internal circuits of Optimus were very light, and his metal armor was so brittle that Ratchet was afraid it would break with a slight tap.

“When is the last time you took in any energon?” Ratchet demanded, holding the cube close to Optimus’ lips, “And how did you drive to our base with an empty tank? It is a miracle that your system is still functional.”

Optimus muttered as he swallowed the light energon eagerly. When Ratchet removed the cube, Prime’s sight followed the remaining energon.

“Don’t drink too much at one time. Too much energon will overload your weak circuits.” Ratchet warned, “Even these carbon-based lives know that.”

The Prime sighed and rubbed his face. He tried to stand still on the ground, but a sharp pain in his chest forced him to bend his body.

Ratchet cleared his throat when Optimus glanced at him and said: “For your safety, I think I should ask what...”

“Prime!” “Boss bot!”

A blue and a yellow mech flew into the medical room. Smokescreen grabbed Optimus’ bedside, crying about how worried he was, and Bumblebee took out some snack gears trying to give them to Prime secretly until Ratchet yelled at him to stop.

“I heard that you woke up, sir.” Said Ultra Magnus, followed by Smokescreen and Bumblebee, optics dimmed with dark colours that seemed to indicate that he stayed up last night. Smokescreen muted himself, and slipped away with Bumblebee quietly.

“Ultra Magnus,” Optimus nodded, “Thank you for your care. You must been worked hard when I was not here.”

“This is what I should do,” Magnus said, taking a datapad from his subspace. Ratchet sighed privately, “I hope you can go through the design of the new body frame. After all, the final decision need to be done by you.”

“Design of a body frame?” Optimus took the data pad confusedly, then he frozen.

“For the new spark you created,” Magnus reported, “Considering you may not in your best state, I finished the design drawing without your permission.”

Optimus closed his optics. “A warplane. Why?” he asked with a heart broken voice.

“Because we lack air support.” The second commander repeated his explanation precisely, “This spark inherits your great will. One day it will become one of Autobot elites...even lead us to victory.”

Touching the exquisite design on the data pad, Optimus sighed softly.

“You have my permission to add a particle cannon,” he said. Before Megnus left, Prime talked again.

“Nevertheless, I still hope the sparkling will live lightheartedly, can you understand?”

Ultra Megnus became silent. “I knew.” He finally said, “However, compared with a happy life, I hope this new spark is able to survive...from our endless war.”

-

When the new air plane first onlined his optics, everyone marveled at this wonderful creature.

The pure blue optics rolled, scanned around with curiosity. His unpainted gray wings trembled, inter-system started to download the basic knowledge stored in his memory chips.

“Prime.” He said mechanically, eye sights followed Optimus, “Pri-zzz-me.”

Optimus looked disappointed. Wheeljack pulled Ratchet’s wrench out and stroked Megnus’ head, “Did you upload the basic info? Did you upload that ten thousand page Autobot Charter into his mind?”

Ratchet grabbed his wrench away, “Patience, he isn’t fully operational.”

Squelch continued for awhile. The sparkling gazed at Optimus until the emotion center was activated. 

“Optimus Prime.” He smiled like a child, “Leader. Carrier. Father.”

-

Rachet leaned his forehead; it was the one-thousandth time he had to pull the sparkling out of Ultra Magnus’ room. The gray mech beeped gratefully and buried his head in Rachet’s breastplate.

“Air force combat standards?” The doctor asked for the one-thousandth time,”Are you serious?”

“I was just teaching him how to survive.” The commander said seriously, as he started to erase a full screen of data. The sparkling was lying on Rachet’s shoulder, with his armor shaking unhappily.

“He is just a kid who does not even have his painting job or a name!” Rachet argued, “His frame is not fully grown, and you already taught him how to fight like a warplane?”

“I said it is the necessary...”

“If another word dare to slip out of your mouth, sir.” Rachet pointed a finger before Ultra Magnus’s face,” Then I’m gonna’ call Wheeljack.”

Frustrated, Magnus walked away.

“There, there, you are safe now,” The old doctor muttered, trying to put the little airplane down before he found the sparkling already fell in recharge. He had to hold this tiny kid to Optimus’ room, and set him on a corner of the bed.

“Ultra Magnus?” The lying prime asked, and got a nod as respond.

“Who else would be so cruel to a sparkling? ” Rachet grumbled, petting the tiny head carving of the little mech.

“What Ultra Magnus did is for his own good,” Optimus turned of the report he was reading, shifted closer to his kid, “No one knows what will happen next...I hope he can live in peace and happiness, but our enemies may not think so.”

Rachet gave Optimus a sharp look.

“Really?” He stared at his leader doubtfully, “Enemies may not think so? Even the one who gave birth to this sparkling with you will not wish his happiness?”

The truck gently stroked his fingers through the sparkling’s tender, gray wings. “I don’t know, my old friend. I don’t know.” Prime, who is always wise and dispassionate, said tiredly, “I could predicted him in the past...I always knew what he was thinking, but a million years past, Rachet, a million years...” He curled his legs and rested his chin on his knees, like he would do before he was a prime, “It is too long, even for us.”

“Can I ask...” Rachet asked carefully, “What happened, exactly?”

Optimus shook his head without a word. After a few endless seconds of silence, the prime finally spoke.

“Name him Orion. Orion Pax.” He held the recharging sparkling in his arms, like he was holding his long lost dream.

“I hope he can live longer than the name’s original owner.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是中文版本XD  
> 感谢总是鼓励我，和我一起分享脑洞和扫文的夹克太太！爱你！【比心】

他们已经很久没有幼生体出生了。

战争摧毁了一切，环境，资源，战士的意志。无尽的争斗耗尽了他们的星球，死亡的赛博坦上再也无法孕育新的火种。即使是他们中最年幼的机体也比这燃烧了几百万年的战争年长，除了愚钝的量产机，赛博坦的文明似乎已经走上了死路。

救护车有时会怀念治疗幼生体的感觉。他的办公室以往都会备好一大罐廉价的能量糖果，以防幼生体在治疗的过程中吵闹不休。但现在大量止痛剂和镇静剂取代了原本糖果罐头——很多时候，他唯一能做的就是在机体死亡之前为对方注入足以锁死芯片的镇静剂。

他渴望看见幼生体——他渴望看见变形金刚的未来——但绝不是以这种形式。

失踪已久的擎天柱在齿轮和零件刺耳的摩擦声中冲进基地。他的涂装光亮得没有哪怕一丝刮痕，浑身散发着新鲜油料和烤漆的香味。他们的领袖在所有人惊喜的欢呼中停顿了一会儿，艰难地从卡车形态变回了TF。

救护车低呼出声。擎天柱倒在隔板的肩膀上，光学镜黯淡得几乎熄灭。他那看起来被精心修护的胸甲敞开了一条合不拢的缝，从那里能窥见——

“千斤顶，准备好医疗床。”救护车果断抢过卡车沉重的身躯，“隔板，大黄蜂，出去巡逻以确保没有任何虎子接近基地。通天晓，”他看了一眼与擎天柱相同机型的副官，“请你留下，长官。”

他把红蓝重卡扶上床，盯着对方透明车窗下的裂隙。任何人都能看出那里发生了什么变化——在金色的领袖模块背后，在擎天柱威严美丽的火种舱旁边，依附着另一颗跳动的独立火种。

“救护车……”他的领袖，他的老战友虚弱地呼唤他的名字，紧紧抓住他弹出手术刀的手臂，“不要……”

“我明白。”救护车点点头，另一只手启动了千斤顶准备好的手术仪器，“你什么也不用担心。”

－

分离手术进行得意外顺利。尽管擎天柱疼痛的嘶吼震撼了基地，不过有了通天晓作为机型参照，救护车成功地刮下了依附在火种舱外的小火种。

“我以为你至少会让他先下线。”千斤顶在手术结束后悄悄说道，“看起来实在太疼了……烟幕吓得都不会变形了。”

“没用。”救护车冷酷地说，将手浸入热油里清洁，“如果他见过死亡降临的场景，他就再也不会害怕区区一点吼叫了。”

千斤顶耸了耸肩。“你就是太严厉了，医生。”他友好地拍着救护车的肩甲，“毕竟领袖是……不同的。”

领袖有什么不同呢。救护车苦涩地想。即使是擎天柱，他也有痛苦和迷茫的时刻。

就像领袖的爱也无法平均分给每个人一样。

－

在擎天柱彻底下线的两个恒星日中，通天晓一人设计出了新火种的机体形态。千斤顶与他大吵了一架，但通天晓仍毫不动摇。

“我们的队伍里缺少空军战力。”指挥官冷静地调出双方势力分布图耐心地解释，“经过一段时间的教导，他会成长为我方的绝佳助力。”

“比起敲我的脑袋，”千斤顶愤愤不平地抱怨，“通天晓才是那个该挨扳手的家伙。说真的，空军战力？它现在甚至连幼生体都不算！”

没人提起这个新火种是怎么来的。甚至没有人猜测擎天柱失踪的时候发生了什么。银蓝色的小火种被安置在结实的火种舱内，浸泡在充满了营养液的维生系统中。烟幕，大黄蜂和阿尔茜一有时间就在装着小火种的罐子旁转悠，左戳右戳，直到救护车挥舞着扳手将他们赶走为止。

在第三个恒星日的下午，擎天柱的光学镜终于亮了起来。

重卡呻吟了一声，微亮的光学镜迷糊地闪烁着。他握住救护车因为关切而伸过来的手，将自己的头雕抵在上面。

“疼。”他迷蒙而柔软地说。自从擎天柱接受领袖模块后救护车就再也没有见他这样说过话了，医生警惕地打量四周，确保没人注意这里的状况。“你知道，无论你带来多少能量我都不会摄取的。”他的领袖温柔地朝某个不是救护车的TF申诉，“除非你放了我或者加入……”

医生觉得自己听够了。在别的机体靠近之前，他俯下身轻拍擎天柱的脸，让红蓝重卡的光学镜直视自己：“是我，擎天柱，救护车。你现在在基地。你安全了。”

擎天柱的光学镜睁大了。他似乎用了好几秒来调整程序识别系统，某些不知名的情绪从他没有装配面罩的脸上划过，最终当他开口时那个救护车在几百万年中熟识的领袖回来了。

“救护车。”擎天柱向他点头致意，扫视着周围的环境。尽管非常虚弱，但他依旧坚持想要下地行走。

“起码先把这杯淡调喝了。”救护车生气地说，扶起重卡轻了不少的机体。在分离手术的时候他就发现了，擎天柱的原生体和内部线路单薄了不少，金属内壳脆得几乎一敲就断。“你有多久没补充能量了？”他责备道，端起杯子凑到擎天柱的唇边，“真好奇你是怎么能撑到基地的，你的循环系统现在还没烧坏简直是个奇迹。”

擎天柱嘟哝了几声，迫不及待地吞咽起杯子里浅淡得几乎没有味道的能量。当救护车取走杯子时，他的目光少见地贪婪流连在杯底残留的能量液上。

“别一次性摄入太多，太多能量会过载损伤你的内部线路。”救护车警告道，“这种道理连碳基都懂。”

领袖灰心地叹气，搓了搓自己的脸。他试着在地上站稳，可是胸口的疼痛逼迫着他佝偻下身体。

擎天柱的目光扫过救护车时医生清了清发声器：“对于这件事我有个疑问，不知道该不……”

“擎天柱！”“大哥！”

一黄一蓝两架机体扑进医疗室。前来探望的烟幕扒着擎天柱的床脚清洗液直流，絮絮叨叨着他有多担心他有多害怕总而言之安全回来就好。大黄蜂高兴地拿出私藏的齿轮想偷渡给敬爱的大哥，被救护车吼了一句后又不高兴地藏了起来。

“听说您醒了，长官。”听到动静的通天晓走进来，光学镜上蒙着一层熬夜后才有的暗色。烟幕悄悄闭上嘴，捅了捅大黄蜂，一起从墙根溜走了。

“通天晓。”擎天柱点了点头，“感谢你的关心，我不在的时候你辛苦了。”

“这是我该做的。”通天晓说道，从子空间取出一块数据板。救护车暗暗捂住了光学镜。“关于新型机体的设计图我希望您能过目一下，毕竟最终决定还是需要身为……需要您来下达。”

“新型机体？”擎天柱疑惑地接过图纸，接着僵住了。

“是有关于从您内部剥落的新火种的机型问题。”通天晓报告道，“考虑到长官您身体不适，我就擅作主张画好了设计图纸。”

擎天柱闭了闭光镜，有那么一小会儿他露出的表情几乎让救护车芯碎。“为什么选择战斗机？”他问。

“因为我方缺少空战单位。”指挥官一板一眼地把对千斤顶说了无数遍的解释又重复了一边，“这个火种继承了您伟大的意志，假以时日必定能成为我们精锐的战士……甚至带领我们走向胜利。”

抚摸着数据板上精美的机体构造图，擎天柱温和地叹了口气。

“再加一门粒子炮吧。”他说，在通天晓接过图纸转身离去的时候又开口道，“尽管如此，我希望这个新生的火种能体会到无忧无虑的生活……你明白吗？”

通天晓沉默了一会儿。“我明白。”他说，“可是比起幸福的生活，我更希望您的……新的火种能够活下来。”

－

当那架新生的飞机第一次上线他的光学镜时，所有人都发出了惊叹的赞美。

纯蓝色的光镜转动着，好奇地四处打量。他抖动着还未上色的机翼，系统自动下载储存在大脑模块中的基本知识。

“领袖。”他机械地说，目光追随着擎天柱，“领—滋滋—领——”

擎天柱露出失望的目光。千斤顶抽出救护车怀里的扳手朝通天晓砸去：“他大脑模块里的基础知识是不是你上传的？你是不是放了那个一万页的汽车人章程？”

救护车赶紧夺下扳手，“你别急，他才刚启动了一部分。”

静噪持续了一会儿，幼生体始终注视着擎天柱，当激活到情感中枢时他终于露出了天真的微笑。

“擎天柱。”他说，“领袖。制造者。父亲。”

－

救护车扶着额头，第一千零一次把幼生体从通天晓的房间里拽出来。灰色的机体发出感激的蜂鸣声，把头埋在救护车的胸甲上。

“空军作战标准编队？”医生第一千零一次发问，“你是认真的吗？”

“我只是在教他生存法则。”指挥官严肃地说，开始清除显示器上满满的数据。幼生体趴在救护车的肩上，机甲不满地抖动着。

“他是个连涂装和名字都没有选的小鬼。”救护车反驳道，“他甚至连原生体都没有发育完全……你已经在怂恿他变形成战斗机出去战斗了吗？”

“我说了这是必要的……”

“如果你再说一个字，长官，“救护车伸出一根指头戳在通天晓面前，“我就喊千斤顶了。”

通天晓沮丧地走了。

“好了，你安全了。”老医生嘟哝着，想把幼生体从自己肩膀上放下来，却发现小飞机已经趴着进入了充电状态。他只好抱着这架惹人怜爱的金刚来到擎天柱的房间，把他安置在卡车的病榻一角。

“通天晓吗？”躺在充电床上的TF问到，得到了一个肯定的点头。

“除了他还有谁会这么残忍地对待一个幼生体呢？”救护车不满地说，抚摸着床角小小机体突出的头雕。

“通天晓也是为了他好。”擎天柱关闭了正在阅读的报告，将自己往孩子的位置挪了挪，“谁也说不准接下来会发生什么……我希望他能够快乐，但敌人不会这么想。”

救护车朝擎天柱抛去一个尖锐的眼神。

“真的吗？”他怀疑地盯着擎天柱的表情，“敌人不会这么想？哪怕是和你一起创造出这个幼生体的TF也不会希望他快乐？”

重卡的手指轻柔地抚过幼生体稚嫩的灰色翅膀。“我不知道，老朋友，我不知道。”总是冷静睿智的领袖疲倦地说，“以前我总能预测……猜到他在想什么，但几百万年过去了，救护车，几百万年啊。”他蜷起腿，把自己的下颌搁在膝盖上，像是他以往会做的那样，“即使对于我们来说也太过漫长了。”

“我能问问……”救护车小芯地说，“到底发生了什么事吗？”

擎天柱摇了摇头。过了几乎是无限的几秒后，他终于开口说道：

“叫他奥利安吧。奥利安派克斯。”他将深度充电的幼生体抱在怀里，像是抱着他最后的梦。

“希望他能比这个名字的原主人活得更久。”


End file.
